


Holding in Green

by bubblyani



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Your friend Adam Sackler was full of surprises with his hostility during your Dance Peformance, as he had to watch you act intimate onstage with your dance partner. A jealous Adam Sackler one shot.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Holding in Green

“You wanna talk about what happened tonight?”   
  
You asked, giving a knowing look to Adam.The french fry remained in between your fingers a lot longer than it should. 

“What do you mean?” 

He may have sounded nonchalant, but his eyes knew exactly what you meant. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(A few hours ago)  
_ **

  
The rhythmic beat of the hiphop track echoed in the background while the group of dancers waited in the wings off stage. Your eyes followed each of them, enter the stage one by one. They moved in sync, and you made sure they did. When it finally was your queue, you made your entrance with a bang. 

That was when you saw him. 

In the audience drowning in darkness, Adam Sackler was visible to you more than anyone else. When your eyes met, he smiled brightly, giving a small yet silly wave. A wave only the two of you would enjoy. Unable to contain your joy, you blew your friend a kiss, incorporating it to your act with professionalism as you proceeded to dance with motivation.   
  
Your friendship with Adam Sackler was quite the interesting one. 

The first time you met him, it was during a rehearsal for a play he was in. Simple choreography was a necessity and your friend who was assigned to it had an emergency. Offering your helping hand as the substitute, all you wanted to do was be helpful. Adam understood your clear intentions, and though he was professional, he could not help but engage in conversations with you throughout the entire session. It was inevitable for the two of you to click. When you weren’t given the chance to sub anymore, Fate was kind to both of you with having the both of you run into each other in various instances. The friendship blossomed and their petals were strong enough to last. You respected him enough to offer him space without getting involved in his personal life if not disclosed with you. Having been burnt enough, you did not crave for unnecessary drama. Adam Sackler was a great friend to have. You both appreciated similar things and losing a great friendship was the last thing you hoped to do. 

He was eccentric, he was wild and dramatic, yet he was also sensitive. You could not help but adore him in a way which could not be defined.   
You adored his undying support to you and your dreams. Whichever performance you did, wherever and whenever, you would find him there, by chance or by invitation. He’d never miss it. Even this time, when you everyone else was too busy to even care, he showed up. 

No wonder you couldn’t contain your inner joy.   
  
If anyone ever paid too much attention, they’d probably call this boyfriend behavior. But that mere notion was ludicrous in itself. 

But anyways, back to the dance. 

You felt your body set itself on fire as you led the group behind you. The choreography was packed and intense, with very little time to stop and even breath. You felt powerful, you felt sexy.

The choreography grew heated as one of the male dancers took you by the hand, guiding you to his arms. Bodies pressed against one another, they rolled to rhythm. The onstage chemistry was off the charts. You heard the audience scream in ecstasy. It was successful. Your eyes swiftly moved to see Adam’s approval. Was he impressed? 

Instead you merely found him siting there, giving the coldest look you’ve ever seen. You would have delved into concern but there was simply no time as the group moved together once again, finally coming to a perfect finish. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“There you are!” 

You squealed as the backstage doors burst open, and he swooped in first, welcoming you with a growl and a hug. You were touched in an overdose. You lingered in his arms with happiness. Seeing him to be the first to get up and applaud with enthusiasm, made you happier to even begin with. 

“Awww…I’m so glad you came” you said, glancing at him up and down. Donning a smart suit, he even dressed up for the occasion, looking more handsome than ever. The crowds may have mixed in, but for the two of you it seemed irrelevant. 

“Oh my god…” Adam began, “you were just fucking in-”

“Y/N!!” 

A group of your older choreographer mentors surrounded the two of you. As they gushed out their sea of compliments, you noticed Adam beam with pride for you. He was appropriate in every way. He was polite to them, introducing himself promptly and being the perfect guest. You could say you were equally feeling prideful. 

“And there _he_ is…our other star!” One of them cried out as your dance partner from earlier joined in. Tanned and muscular, he flashed you a bright smile. 

“We did it Y/N!” He said excitedly, moving into give you a hug. 

“So what’s everyone saying?” you asked him

“Oh man…Our dance…” he said with such passion,”they are so digging the chemistry…”  
“I don’t know, I mean… _was_ there any chemistry though?” 

You both turned to Adam’s nonchalant yet snide remark. Towering before you both, he looked unwelcoming with his hands folded. A sheer contrast from earlier. 

“Ah…where are my manners? Dave, I want you to meet my friend Adam” you said, “He’s an actor” adding with pride. With a genuine smile, Dave extended his hand to Adam, “Hey man”

“ _Hey!”  
_

Feigning enthusiasm, Adam shook his hand, giving it with a squeeze. And by Dave’s uncomfortable expression, you could tell he was squeezing it too tight. 

“And Adam… _this_ is Dave, one of the most promising dancers around”   
“Oh Y/N stop..” Dave shook his head with a chuckle, “…that’s not true”

“Yeah Y/N…I’ve seen better dancers” Adam certainly came in strong with these snarky remarks. 

The atmosphere was getting tense and awkward. You were surprised to the fullest. 

“Oookay…” Dave began, “…anyways, you coming to the after party?” He asked.

“Yes!”

“No!”

With raised eyebrows, you looked at Adam. “You don’t wanna come?” You asked him, to which he just shook his head. “Nah…Not in the mood”

The enthusiastically polite man from earlier had suddenly transformed into a child. Concerned, you knew you won’t have any peace of mind if you just let this go. 

“I uh…I think I’m gonna take a rain check this time, Dave”

“Aww man, everyone’s gonna miss you though” Dave said with disappointment, “…but all good babe” 

He moved in for one more hug, only to be interrupted by Adam, who pulled you towards him to make room for a random stranger, who in the end, did not walk their way.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Fuck!” 

Shivering, Adam jumped up and down. “It’s so chilly tonight” he sniggered as they walked along on the pavement. 

“Hmmm”

Your reply was flat. Staring into the distance, you walked alongside him. Adam looked at you with concern. 

“You cold?”He asked, even proceeding to take his jacket off to offer you. 

“Hmmm”

You answered, haven’t yet noticed it as you kept walking. It was just strange. The moment they exited the theatre, there he was being his usual self. Trying to figure it all out, you found yourself to be very quiet. 

Until you felt his hand on your arm. 

“You okay?”

He stepped in front of you, waking you from your thoughts to reality. Suddenly you felt the extra chill in the wind, his jacket over your shoulders , and a rumble in your stomach.

“Actually…I’m kinda hungry”You admitted, automatically giving him his jacket back. Chuckling, you pressed your lips, “I just realized I didn’t eat anything” you said, your hands digging in the pocket of your hoodie, “…and they promised some food at the after party so-”

“Shit!” Adam cried out loud, holding his head. You watched the giant figure slouch with guilt. 

“I’m sorry Y/N”

“No! it’s okay”

“Nope! Not acceptable. Come on!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Present)_ **

It was on him tonight, he said. Order anything, he said as he confidentially handed you the diner menu. So you ordered the two things you couldn’t live without: French fries and a milkshake. 

“How are the fries?”

He asked, watching you stuff yourself. You nodded. 

“Good. I was _really_ hungry” you replied with a full mouth. Finally swallowing them, you smiled warmly, “Thank you”. 

A coy smile was incited as you both shared silence. 

“You were amazing tonight, you know.”  
Adam began, making you cover your face shyly, “You’re lying” you said. 

“No really, I’m serious” sitting forward, he kept his elbows on the table, “No one…no one else was upto your level” 

You were sipping in your milkshake , yet warmth spread over your body as it always did whenever he complimented you. His company was soothing in a way you couldn’t comprehend. Therefore, you couldn’t figure out the disturbance in the atmosphere tonight. 

“You wanna talk about what happened tonight?”   
  
You asked, giving a knowing look to Adam.The french fry remained in between your fingers a lot longer than it should. 

“What do you mean?” 

He may have sounded nonchalant, but when his glance caught yours, you could tell his eyes knew exactly what you meant. 

Exhaling deeply, you ate the french fry. You licked off the salt off your fingers before you began to speak. 

“Adam, do you know what I love about our friendship?” 

His nose twitched upon hearing the word “friendship”. Uncomfortably , he answered with a mere shake of his head. 

“Communication…” you said, “talking to you was always something I _loved_ doing. I swear…” chuckling, you continued, “I can talk to you for… _hours”_ you said, watching a smile form in the corner of his lips, “and I know, whatever problem we have…we could always figure it all out that way” 

Nodding, Adam kept staring at your plate of half finished fries. Noticing it, you pushed your plate towards him. 

“What happened with you and Dave?” 

You asked with genuine curiosity, “I mean…before you were so nice and normal. And suddenly…just-”

“I don’t like him, that’s it” Adam snapped as he interrupted you. 

“But why?”

“Y/N….” addressing you sternly, he continued, “You don’t _need_ reasons to dislike certain people, _you_ told me that once” 

“Yeah…but why him? I mean…that weird guy down at the bodega..I can understand, but-”

Pausing, suddenly realization came over you. The way he turned cold watching you and Dave onstage. His snappy behavior around him. His deliberate attempt to avoid him hugging you. You gasped. 

“Unless…” you muttered, “you’re jealous?”

It came out of you so softly, for you couldn’t believe it for one second. Running his hand through his hair, Adam growled. 

“The moment that _motherfucker_ put his hands on you” he said through gritted teeth, “…the way you guys were onstage. It just-“   
  
You scoffed for you still could not fathom it. 

“But I’ve danced with so many people onstage.Why now-”

“IT’S CAUSE I HAVE _FUCKING FEELINGS_ FOR YOU, OKAY??”

Adam cried out, making you drop your jaw in shock. 

Realizing his outburst, he looked down in embarrassment, “Fucking shit” He muttered. 

A loud shush of disapproval was targeted towards your booth by an older waitress passing by. With an inaudible apology at her, you looked back at Adam. 

This was definitely unexpected. But in a way, was it something you longed for in your heart all along? 

“Wow…” You muttered softly, “I…I did _not_ know that”   
  
“I’m…” pausing, Adam’s voice broke with vulnerability “I’m in Awe of you Y/N” He said, as his eyes twinkled upon looking at you, “And to even hear you calling me your _friend_ or what we have a _friendship_ is just…” clicking his tongue, he sighed, “…it’s _sickening_! It’s _fucking hard_ ” 

Seeing him like this was nowhere familiar. And it broke your heart. You didn’t know of the effect you had in him. You never thought he’d think of you this way. And thus, you never considered feeling the same for him in return. 

Until now. 

Slowly getting up, you caught his full attention as you walked towards his side of the booth. Sitting next to him, you moved close enough, daring yourself as you slid over to his lap. His response was natural. The way his hand slithered over to your waist and the way he welcomed your weight on top of him. 

Though it felt comfortable, you suddenly felt your heartbeat increase. Wrapping one arm around his neck, you lovingly gazed into his eyes with such intensity. You stroked his cheek, hoping to drive away the suffering caused cause of you.

 _  
_ _Only one way to know,_ you thought. 

Only one way to feed this aching curiosity. 

Leaning in, your lips felt like magnets as they glued in to his in a tender kiss.

Tenderness turned into new found passion as he kissed you back. And man, it felt so perfect. So perfect that you found yourself getting addicted to a brand new kind of high. Breaking away, your foreheads touched to recover.   
  
“Always wanted to do that” you breathed against his lips.   
  
“No shit” he replied. Holding his face with both hands, you looked at with seriousness. 

“All that you said, I get it. Really… I do. And it’s just so fucked up. It’s totally fair cause you had no clue what I was thinking. But…I want you to know…you don’t need to feel that anymore”

“Yeah?” He asked with desperation. 

“Yeah…” you nodded, running your fingers through his dark raven locks,   
“There’s no need to hold in that green monster anymore, Adam” you whispered,

“Cause I’m _yours_ ” 

A joyous smile filled his face before he kissed you passionately once again. You swore you forgotten your place until you heard the same waitress clear her throat with annoyance, forcing you both to pull away with frustration. 

“Do you uh…” you began, twirling his hair around your finger, “…maybe wanna stay over tonight?“  
  
Speechless, Adam merely nodded frantically, allowing his lips to reunite with yours, further sealing in the newly blossomed romance that had replaced the friendship that stood strong before.


End file.
